


In the Aftermath of public display of affection

by AmberEyedLover



Series: New positions till the break o' Dawn [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Performance kink, Public teasing, Tweet Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little beauty formed from Adam's wonderful tweet which had Twitter exploding with a lot of pervy little things which we all enjoy really.</p>
<p>Part one of 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath of public display of affection

He couldn’t wait for the show to end.

Of course he loved performing but tonight he could feel it under his skin, tonight he just wanted to get off the stage and grab the small blonde man who he knew was standing in the wings watching.

Tonight he would put on a show, not only for the audience and his fans, but himself and Sauli too. He wanted to strop everything bare as he stalked towards the back of the stage, lights bright over ahead and on his back as sweat rolled down his spin, creating a slick movement between heated skin and leather as he quickly leant over and picked up the plastic cup of water and drank some down, the liquid cold as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful.

A quick glance to the side told him that Sauli was still watching.

One glance and it doused the flames, burning them hotter as if someone had thrown flammable objects on to an already burning fire.

Turning back to the screaming audience, Adam smirked playfully at them before laughing as he adjusted the ear piece and pushed it back in to his ear again as he turned and glanced towards Tommy with a nod, the beat tarting up again loudly as he swayed his hips to the sound, lips pursed out in a pout before he raised the microphone and started to sing, a new sense of seduction lacing his voice, luring the ears of listeners closer.

Sliding, bending, swaying to the music as he owned the stage, Adam worked his way through each member of his band, each dancer with him before he turned, his hips moving slowly and seductively towards the wing where Sauli was stood, with a smirk hidden, caught between his lips as he bit his lower one, he turned sharply and moved back to center stage again to finish the last song off, the sexual tension pressed proudly against the front of his leather pants as he went to his knees, body moving back until he was laid over the floor, knees bent as he sang the last line of the song and the lights dimmed slightly.

He watched as he pranced about, the 6ft 1, blue eyes puppy dog owning the stage like he had done for the past few weeks in each city which they had went too and now back home here in Los Angeles.  
Arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the side wall in the wings, Sauli watched Adam with heat burning behind his eyes as he moved, the way his hips swayed to each beat before the show came to an end with the fierce man laid back on his knees, chest and stomach heaving with breaths before he slowly sat up again, hands tracing over his thighs as he laughed and bowed his head to the audience before stumbling to his feet and moved away.

Stepping back further in to the wings of back stage, Sauli smiled back as Ashley past him, her hand squeezing his hand softly before she vanished out of his view, leaving him to jump as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned back, lips flashing in to a large smile as Tommy grinned at him and headed off in the same direction as Ashley, a small grin on his lips as he thought about their closeness over the past few weeks, the little smiles and touches when they thought no one was looking or the way they always curled up next to each other during the movie nights. Shared whispers as they past each other in the hallways. 

Shaking the thoughts away, Sauli turned and looked back towards the stage to see it empty, a frown falling over his lips before a arm curled around his waist and he was suddenly pulled back against a firm chest, a smile quickly replacing the frown as lips pressed against his bare neck and he moved his hand up to cover Adams on his stomach.

‘’You’re sweaty’’ Sauli wrinkled his nose up as a heavy chuckle filled his ears from behind and he turned his head slightly to meet light lips before he pulled away and turned to face his fierce puppy.  
‘’Come with me’’ Adam whispered as he held a hand out and casted his eyes around the area before back to the blonde again with a smile, eyes twinkling with mischief as Sauli tilted his head slightly but wore a smile as his response.  The moment Sauli took his boyfriends hand, he yelped slightly and moved to follow Adam as he started to walk, his footsteps fast and in the direction away from where everyone else was walking.  
‘’Adam where are we…’’ Trailing off with a soft ‘oomph’ leaving his lips as he crashed in to the back of Adam’s body, chin catching on the leather covering warm skin before he turned and smirked at him.   
‘’Be quiet’’  Adam whispered, a finger against his lips as he pulled a door open and quickly pushed the blonde inside before following him in behind as he closed the door and quickly locked it again.

The bathroom wasn’t great, but he couldn’t wait for the car to turn up to take them back home in an hour’s time.

Stepping closer, Adam moved his hands to Sauli’s waist as he stepped him back and against the sinks, eyes locked on his before Sauli’s hands ran up the leather cuffs on Adam’s forearms before moving up further. ‘’You smell like sweaty man’’ Sauli muttered out to him before he chuckled deeply.   
‘’You don’t normally complain about it’’ Adam whispered huskily as he slipped his fingers under top and jacket to touch against warm skin. Grinning slightly, he stepped away again and held his hands up in front of him as Sauli rolled his eyes and turned around, watching him as he leaned against the counter and turned the water on.

The flames were back, nipping at his insides as his feet moved forward and he pressed up against the blondes back, covering every inch as hands pushed fabric up his ribs, lips touching against the neck which was bared slightly before he caught Sauli’s eyes in the mirror and smiled softly.

‘’Remember that thing we talked about?’’ Adam whispered in to his ear, the warm of Sauli’s body spreading through his hands as sipped them further up to bracket Sauli’s ribs fully before one slipped around to rest over his stomach.  
‘’Mm’ and you’re really going to start it here?’’ Sauli asked but leaned back in to the taller frame as Adam chuckled and pressed opened mouthed kisses against his neck, eyes still locked as he winked and drank in the shiver which ran through the blonde’s body.

Sauli knew that what ever was going to happen now between them was only going to be the start of tonight’s games and he found himself starting to want more already as a large hand slipped down along his stomach, fingertips brushing the waist band of his pants as leather tugged over smooth skin.

He could feel Adam against him, hard and wanting, always the same after a show.

There was a strange feeling running through his body as he watched Adam’s eyes grow darker, not something he wasn’t used to because he was, he always loved watching them change to a deeper blue when he was turned on, but he was used to watching them face to face, not through a reflection in a mirror.

He was excited for what was going to come out of their experiments.

Nipping ear rings lightly, Adam traced over the curve of muscles on Sauli’s chest with his hands before dropping them both down to hold his hips against him tightly, his own rocking up against his boyfriends as they stared at each other.  
‘’You look so beautiful when you come undone, want you to watch yourself fall apart, to see what I see’’ Adam whispered in to his ear, eyes never leaving his once as he took in the blush which quickly moved over the blonde’s cheeks.

He was tired slightly from the show, from the show he put on mainly for him and the Fin in his arms, he wanted his own kind of foreplay without even touching, something which pushed him so close to just walking off the stage and ravishing the man in his arms right there in the view of everyone, but he knew if he waited, that it would be worth it.

Pushing his hands up the toned body again, his leather claded forearms rested against flushed skin as he pushed Sauli’s top and jacket up further, from their very first night together in that hotel room to the moment Sauli agreed to live with him in California, Adam had loved touching his skin, he never felt like this with any of his other relationships.   
Trailing the tip of his tongue down Sauli’s neck again, Adam wrapped his arm around his chest tightly yet still soft enough that Sauli could move out of his hold any moment he needed or if he had wanted too while his other hand slipped back down warm skin again and over the flat stomach before fingertips brushed over the faintly colored hair which led down and below the waist band of pants and boxers.

Each touch was a sin to man,

Each touch was a sin to him.

Each touch was a sin which he drank in.

Sliding his fingers under the first band of clothing, Adam teased the skin with gentle swipes, each added with its own swipe of his tongue against soft skin as he watched and felt Sauli swallow, the sight of him pliant in his arms making him impossible harder again as he rocked his hips against his ass and let a low groan out as he nipped at skin, tasting it as Sauli bit his own lip and tried to buck up slightly, looking for friction before the hand at his pants pressed him back against Adam’s own body and away from the counter.  
‘’My touch only’’ Adam breathed out heavily in to his ear, a eyebrow raised as Sauli nodded and moved his own arm up to wrap around Adams over his chest, the contrast of black against black and creamy skin strong as his fingertips bit in to the leather cuffs.

He wondered if anyone would be looking for them…for Adam.

He wondered if they would get caught in the bathrooms.

He wondered quickly if Adam was going to keep teasing as he felt another nip to his neck and fingers rubbing against soft skin as they dug down slowly, his eyes falling half shut as he felt Adam’s palm pass under the waist band and rest at the base of his cock as fingers rested to the side, pressing across the crease of his thigh as Adam smirked at him through the reflections mirror.

The bastard, Sauli thought as he tried to buck but found he couldn’t with the way he was being held back against his boyfriend’s body, the feeling of his own hardness pressing in to the cheek of his ass

‘’Did you like the show tonight?’’ Adam whispered and Sauli’s eyes opened as he stared back at the grinning face behind him…did he like the show, he wasn’t sure if Adam was actually being serious or was trying to tease.   
‘’Always like the show’’ He breathed back as he nodded behind him with a warm smile which quickly turned in to a smirk, a single finger moving to brush against his hard length as Adam’s chin rested on his shoulder.  
‘’Tonight was for us’’ He whispered before trailing his tongue over his lower lip to moisten it slightly, ‘’the rolls of hips and sensual stares’’ He breathed out as his finger softly stroked over.   
‘’To tease me’’ Sauli gasped as Adam quickly jerked his hand and wrapped it around his dick.   
‘’To please you’’ Adam whispered hotly in to his ear as he smirked at him again, the coloring in his cheeks rushing down to meet the coloring which he would know to be spreading across his chest and shoulders now.

Stroking slowly in the small confined space, Adam twisted his wrist as much as he could before he glanced down with a tip of his head to motion for a little help which Sauli quickly granted as he reached his hanging arm up and without looking quickly undone his own pants before Adam pulled him out, the cool air around the hitting him quickly as he gasped out and bucked up in to Adam’s hold before pressing back to rub against his boyfriend who’s eyes grew darker again.

Each stroke pulled him closer as he kept his eyes on Adam’s.

Each stroke pulled the thought of love to his mind and heart.

Each stroke of Adam’s wrist, he watched himself and Adam in the mirror before the pace turned faster, almost as if he knew that they were running out of time before someone came looking for them, maybe they already were being looked for but Sauli soon forgot about everyone else, forgot that there were in a bathroom at the venue still.

In that moment it was just him and Adam.

Watching as he came undone, Adam groaned quietly in to the Fin’s ear as he rubbed himself up against him again before reaching up with a slicked hand and lightly traced his lips, the sight of Sauli opening up and flicking his tongue over his fingers to clean them off brought him to the edge. All it took for him to be tipped over was the soft nip to his finger tip and one more rut up against his boyfriend as he came in the leather pants. 

Both of them breathed heavily as the American held the Finnish man tighter in his arms, the love clear on their faces as the smaller one of the two turned slowly in the arms holding him to press lips against lips in a passion filled kiss which filled the air with soft breaths before the harsh knocking of reality came crashing down around the  fairy tale couple as they pulled away and looked at each other, a knowing smile on their faces as they shared one more kiss before pulling away and cleaned up the best they could before joining the outside world hand in hand.

Yeah tonight was a night neither would forget for a long time.


End file.
